


Butterfingers

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff Fic, Gen, Jaydee's obsession with Isander, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent drops a pitcher. Laurent drops several pitchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfingers

**Author's Note:**

> The question was, "What would make Laurent drop a pitcher?"

The first time Laurent drops a pitcher, it’s because Damen walked into the room wearing very well tailored Veretian clothing, laced so tightly that there’s little left to even Laurent’s very vivid imagination. Laurent blushes. Damen grins.

The second time Laurent drops a pitcher, Damen is wearing very little: he’s just come out of the bath, water beading on his bare skin, steam rising from his broad shoulders. Laurent kneels down to pick up broken shards of pottery, then steals another glance at Damen’s muscular thighs.

The third time Laurent drops a pitcher, Damen is eating something, an Akielon dish wrapped in grape leaves and steamed. Laurent wipes sweating palms off on his clothing. Damen licks his fingers.

The fourth time Laurent drops a pitcher, Damen is asleep, and has been for quite some time.

The fifth time, Damen is not in the room.

The sixth time Laurent drops a pitcher, it’s directly into Damen’s lap.

“I’ll tell Isander to stop oiling the pitchers,” Damen says sheepishly.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account, I enjoy flinging crockery at random intervals,” Laurent says, wiping his slippery fingers off on Damen’s shoulder. “Unless you are also going to tell Isander to stop bringing the hems up on all of my chitons?”

“No,” Damen says, smirking. “Why would I do that? Whenever you drop one of those pitchers, the first thing you do is bend over to pick up the pieces.”


End file.
